El Ultimo Atardecer
by melisa-al
Summary: BELLA sufre la decespcion mas grande de su vida con su futuro esposo , se da cuenta de que miraba un futuro que no era cierto , pero con ayuda de una persona muy especial saldra adelante , ¿ pero acaso todo siempre es color de rosa?
1. Prologo

'' el ultimo atardecer ''

Prologo

Jamás me arrepentiré de haber dicho no en el altar , jamás me arrepentiré de las decisiones que tome algún día , mucho menos de haber huido , pues eso me trajo hacia Edward , el amor que siento por el nada lo iguala , es como mi droga , con el recién descubrí el significado de la palabra amor , aunque para encontrarlo tuve que llevarme una decepción , pero no me arrepiento , pues se que ahora voy hacer feliz , y ahora no pienso como va ser futuro , prefiero que llegue y vivirlo , pues uno no sabe lo que puede pasar mañana.

-Bella , amor , necesito saber si me amas.- dijo sovandose las manos sudorosas.

-SI. Mas que a mi propia vida.- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso era lo único que quería oír- fruncí el ceño.

-Pasa algo amor?- estaba confundida , ¿por que estaba tan nervioso , de solo preguntar eso?. Si ya se lo había repetido miles de veces.

-Si , Señorita Isabella Swann , quisiera pedirle que se ….-


	2. Primer cap:Tarde te encontre

TARDE TE ENCONTRE

**los personajes son de Stephany meyer ** la historia mia**gracias**

-Tiene que ser el vestido mas hermoso!- la futura suegra Sarah de Bella haría lo que fuera para que su hijo se casara con ella y no con Rosalie la aventura según ella de su hijo.

-Puede ser uno lindo , y a la vez sencillo.- propuso bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , estaba muy feliz de su boda con Jacob , que ni le importaba como iba ir vestida lo único importante para ella era que llegue ese día y ser la señora de Black , su sueño por mas de cinco años por fin iba ser realidad.

-Se lo que menos ahora te importa es el vestido , si no ser ya la esposa de mi hijo.-Bella sonrío .cuando bella vio el vestido que la señorita vendedora le enseño un fuerte presentimiento le vino al pecho , y se imagino su vida con Jacob , pero no había Jacob en su futuro, no veía futuro con el.

-No se pero siento algo aquí en el pecho , siento que deberíamos dejarlo ahí , es extraño pero siento que el no va ser feliz conmigo. - la mirada de bella era herida , ella presentía que su boda no iba ser como las demás, Sarah puso los ojos como platos , la miro fijamente a bella .

-No digas tonterías niña el te amo y tu lo amas a el.- la cogiò de los brazos y la samaqueo.

-El ¿me amo?- bella frunció el ceño , ¿Qué quiso decir con EL TE AMO ? ¿ acaso ya no la ama ? . Cada día se confundía mas con la actitud de su futura suegra , bella sabia que Sarah escondía algo , quería ayudar pero si ella no quiere contar a nadie lo que le pasa , mejor no presionar.

-Si el te amo , tanto como lo hace ahora.- bella sonrío con duda, Sarah no daba mas quería contarle a bella sobre la aventura de su hijo , ella amaba a bella como una hija , pero se ceguedad de que su hijo no haga su vida con Rosalie podía mas que el cariño hacia bella.

-Ok…-Bella no entendía la actitud de Sarah , pero pensó que debía dejarlo ahí , y realizar su boda , aun estaba confundida muy confundida , pensó que serian los nervios como les da a todas las novias y siguió con su búsqueda por el vestido perfecto según Sarah.

Bella se fue por un lado y Sarah por otro iban a visitar las tiendas y escoger los lugares donde venden los vestidos mas lindos .

Bella encontró un lugar donde vendía lo vestidos mas hermosos , y era poco ese adjetivo para esa tienda según ella. Llamo a Sarah y le dijo que esta tienda era perfecta , Sarah mas rápido que volando fue a su encuentro, cuando entro vio maravillada la tienda , de verdad era muy bella.

-Te lo dije- bella sonrío de oreja a oreja. Sarah asintió con la cabeza y también sonrío. Bella se concentro en los ojos de Sarah estaban llorosos. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué?.

-Si , pero vamos pruébate uno.-bella asintió , y se fue en dirección al que le gusto mucho, sonrío al verlo.

-Bella cariño , ¿Qué tal te queda?.-bella sonrío al verse en el espejo. Le quedaba muy lindo, era de extraple , tenia una caída de los vestidos de las princesa , se miraba al espejo , y se acordaba con las Barbie que jugaba cuando era una niña .

-Lo quiero -grito desde el probador.

-Pero bella sal para poder verte.- bella salio del probador ,Sarah comenzó a llorar se la veía hermosa , bella fue como la hija que nunca tuvo.

-Sarah no llores , se feliz y yo seré feliz.- Bella sonrío , a ella no le gustaba llorar , mucho menos delante de la gente.

-No mi niña es que lloro de la alegría, te ves hermosa.-Sarah sonrío y bella no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Bella le repitió a la vendedora que se llevaba este vestido.

Bella se fue al probador a cambiarse , ya que no podía ir con el vestido puesto , aun sentía esa duda en su pecho , pero trato de no ponerlo atención. Se miro en el espejo y dijo si acepto , se comenzó a reír.

Cuando le dio el vestido a la señorita , Sarah estaba en la caja pagando el vestido , bella se quedo impresionada por unos vestidos muy coloridos y se pregunto quien podría ponerse esa clase de vestidos, se acerco a verlos mejor y vio un vestido de novia muy hermoso , demasiado bello ,era corset , era de seda fina , muy suave , era blanco y tenia unos brillantitos pequeños en el corset , pero le daban vida , se imagino con ese vestido , pero por alguna razón no lo quería para su boda con Jacob. También había un traje para hombre muy hermoso , pero no se imaginaba a Jacob con este , su vista se paro de nuevo en aquel vestido de novia , le gustaba mucho , cuando quiso cogerlo una mano fría rozo la suya , sintió una electricidad al tocar aquella mano , la persona que estaba al otro extremo jalaba ese vestido , y bella comenzó a jalar también , ella era muy caprichosa y ella cogiò primero el vestido y quería verlo primero. Cuando la persona dejo de forcejear con ella , Bella se cayo al suelo de sentón.

-Au!- grito ella Sarah volteo a verla , se comenzó a reír, de lo chistosa que se veía bella en el suelo con el vestido encima de ella, y de la nada apareció un chico , esos ojos dorados , a bella la cautivo , no para de verlos , y por alguna razón no podían dejar de mirarse. Era extraño pero ella ya lo extrañaba y ni siquiera se había ido.

-Edward hijo , ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto Carlisle a Edward , lo noto muy callado y pensativo.

-Nada papa , pero siento algo en el pecho es como si no quisiera casarme , es extraño.-Carlisle lo miro tristemente , el había visto a Reneesme y Emmet su otro hijo de este besándose y diciéndose que se amaban demasiado.

-Son los nervios hijo , será mejor que veamos tu traje .- Edward asintió con la cabeza , noto a su padre raro , pero no lo tomo importancia.

-Este traje esta lindo , me quedaría bien.-dijo sin animo de futuro esposo. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

Edward se lo probo, se miro al espejo y trato de sacarse esa seriedad de su cara y mostrar una sonrisa , pero no podía , era inexplicable , pero trato de disimular, cuando salio a mostrarle a su padre como le quedaba ,este le quedo viendo y se puso triste , se imaginaba a su hijo menor casado con una persona que lo ame de verdad y no con otra que ame a su hermano. Pero el no era nadie para meterse.

-Te queda muy bien , hijo ¿ lo quieres?.- Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Si , papa lo quiero.-su papa sonrío y se dispuso a pagar el traje convenció a Edward en dejarlo pagar el traje y de tanta insistencia lo logro.

Entro al probador a cambiarse , cuando al fin se lo saco, la señorita vendedora después de varios suspiros disimulados lo puso en una caja, Edward vio unos vestidos de novia muy raros se comenzó a reír que haría Alice su hermana al ver estos vestidos Daria un grito al cielo , de los colores de estos, se acerco a ellos y los vio de mas cerca y vio un traje para hombre muy hermoso , pero por una extraña razón no lo quería comprar, siguió viendo y vio una vestido de boda muy hermoso, cuando se dispuso a cogerlo sintió una mano muy suave rozar la suya , sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, comenzó a jalar el vestido , y fue cuando se dio cuenta que al otro lado también querían el vestido , y siguió jalando , le gustaba este juego y por alguna razón , quería conocer a la persona que estaba al otro lado jalando también, al final escucho a su padre llamarlo ,Edward soltó el vestido , como un niño que no ha hecho nada , y fue cuando escucho que alguien se quejo , se fue al otro extremo y vio a una chica muy bella , en el piso con el vestido encima de ella , se acerco a ella instintivamente ,los ojos chocolate de esta chica , fue lo que mas le cautivo a Edward , sintió que su corazón muerto volvió a tener vida , sentía que volvió a latir sabiendo que eso era imposible . No podían ni querían dejar de mirarse , esta sonrío de oreja a oreja y el no pudo evitar devolvérsela , se miraban y no podían dejar de sonreír, era como vivir la gloria .

Sarah y Carlisle se los quedaron mirando , ellos sabían lo que pasaba y sabían que eso no podía ser , pero al ver a esa pareja tan tierna , no pudieron evitar sonreír , era como magia que hayan encontrado a su alma gemela a días de su boda los dos , y justamente compraron en la misma tienda compraron sus trajes para su ''gran día''.

-Ola - dijo Edward , maravillado de la chica que tenia al frente no podía creer que había tanta belleza en una humana, era como un ángel caído del cielo.

-Ola - dijo ella , No podía creer que existía tanta belleza en el mundo , esos ojos dorados que la cautivaban , era como si el fuera todo lo que necesitara , todo y a la vez nada .

-Bella- Sarah la llamo , ella sabia lo que pasaba , pero no le importaba si bella hubiera encontrado el amor verdadero, ahora lo único que le importaba era que bella se casara con Jacob , y no con Rosalie la hermana de Bella. Cuando Edward escucho el nombre de ella , se quedo maravillado , su nombre si que la juzgaba bien.

-Edward- llamo Carlisle , el se había dado cuenta del brillo de los ojos de su hijo , y eso le ponía muy feliz , pero así el quisiera ayudar ,Edward ya no podía dar marcha atrás en menos de una semana se casa , pero mira que aparecer el amor de su vida a días de su matrimonio. Cando bella escucho el nombre del el , se quedo maravillada así que su ángel se llamaba Edward.

-Tenemos que seguir con los preparativos de tu boda- dijeron al unísono Sarah y Carlisle, Edward y bella sonrieron , y voltearon la cabeza en dirección a Sarah y Carlisle , voltearon y se miraron intensamente a sus ojos.

-Te casas?- pregunto un Edward decepcionado , pero luego se reprocho de por que se sentía así si el también se casaba.

-Tu también - acuso bella, Edward la ayudo a levantarse Con cuidado , Bella sintió su mano fría pero no le importo , solo quería estar al lado de el.

-Si ¿y no te dan nervios?- Pregunto Edward con una sonrisa triste.

-No , tengo un presentimiento en mi pecho , como si debiera dejar todo aquí.- contesto ella , Edward la quedo mirando , como es posible que esta chica sienta lo mismo que el , acaso era una señal. O de repente es el mismo sentimiento que le dan a los novios.

-curioso, pero pasa , y ¿Cuándo te casas? Si se puede saber claro…-Edward agacho la cabeza Temio que bella lo tomara a mal y piense que es un viejo chismoso , cosa que no es , pero esta chica le daba confianza , como si se conocieran de años.

-No es molestia , me caso en cinco días ¿ y tu?.- ¿Cómo que no es molestia? Se reprocho bella en su fuero interno , ella es la persona mas reservada y peor con un extraño , pero este extraño le atraía mucho , mas de lo que debiera, Edward la miro maravillado su diosa no había pensado mal de el , al contrario parecía que le tenia confianza .

-Yo también me caso en cinco días- Bella noto que Edward aceptaba que se casaba , pero que esa idea no le hacia muy feliz que digamos , ella lo miro a los ojos , como queriendo adivinar lo que el sentía , se sentía frustrada de ver a su ángel sufrir así , un ángel no debe sufrir. Edward se dio cuenta que bella lo estaba observando , y quiso saber lo que pensaba , que era lo que pasaba por esa cabecita hermosa , que era lo que sentía , pero por mas que se concentraba no lo lograba , ¿una falla ?,¿ no había señal? , sea cual sea la razón no podía escuchar sus pensamientos , y ahora mas que a nada en el mundo se preguntaba ¿ por que?.

Bella levanto la mano en dirección de la cara de Edward ,acaricio su mejilla , era suave y fría a la vez , pero a ella no le importaba lo único que le importaba era sentir a su ángel que era de ella , que el no tenia una persona esperándolo al igual que ella , quería imaginarse que su ángel , la quería de la forma que ella lo estaba haciendo , ella sabia que solo estaban hablando como cinco minutos , pero a ella no le importaba el tiempo , solo le importaba estar un momento mas con su ángel que en algún momento tenia que volver a su lugar .Edward la miro fijamente y levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de bella al igual que ella lo estaba haciendo , su piel era calida , suave y muy hermosa , se imaginaba una vida junto a ella , se imaginaba que ella iba ser la que le iba a dar el encuentro dentro de cinco días en el altar , que no había nadie mas en el mundo que podría querer a una desconocida como lo hacia el , era extraño y bello a la vez , sentir esto por una persona que solo has hablado cinco minutos , se preguntaba ¿Por qué bella no se altero al sentir la piel fría de el? , era muy diferente a las demás , era hermosa por dentro y divina por fuera.

Se preguntaba ¿ por que quería estar cerca de esta desconocida? Recién la conocía y esta sintiendo cosa que jamás sintió con Reneesme , lo que estaba sintiendo por su bella , era nuevo , era mágico , irreal, pero se dio cuenta que bella parecía sentir lo mismo cosa que lo alegro demasiado.

-Bella!- reprendió Sarah , bella se dio cuenta que no estaban solos y que el no era suyo, se le callo la mano al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo , Edward miro a la mujer que estaba reprendiendo a su Bella y la miro envenenadamente, el no iba permitir que esa mujer gritara a su bella.

-Edward - reprendió Carlisle al darse cuenta cual fue la actitud de Edward hacia Sarah.

Carlisle halo del brazo de Edward , igualmente lo hizo Sarah con Bella , los dos voltearon a verse con tristeza , su Edward se estaba yendo por la derecha y ella por la izquierda.

Al llegar a la casa de Sarah , bella no dijo ni pío .Sabia que no tenia derecho de reprochar nada , había querido besar a un ¡Extraño! , Bella se mataba la cabeza por que ella sentía que lo conocía quería recordar de ¿Dónde?.

-Bella ,¿ tu conoces a ese chico?.-Sarah tenia un nudo en la garganta , quería la felicidad para su bella , ¿ pero por que todo era tan difícil?. Bella levanto la mirada ,se mordió el labio.

-¿Cómo? No que me acuerde ¿ por que lo dices Sarah?- Sarah la miro fijamente y levanto la ceja.

- Por que le tenias demasiada confianza , cosa que no paso ni con Jacob cuando lo conociste. Al contrario lo ignoraste .- le reprocho Sarah a Bella. A lo que ella reacciono solo agachando la cabeza.

-Lo siento- grito Bella ,y salio corriendo de ahí, se adentro en el bosque. no sabia a donde se dirigía , lo único que quería estar con su ángel , pero el no estaba ahí , así que seguía corriendo para poder estar sola. Quería y necesitaba a su ángel , era extraño , pero lo quería con ella ahora mismo, pero luego se acordó que el tenia alguien quien amar como ella, Llego tarde , muy tarde.

Comenzó a llorar , no sabia por que pero tenia una pena profunda , al darse cuenta que soñaba con un imposible, no paraba de sollozar , cuando escucho un crujido y un gruñido , bella se acerco hasta donde venial el ruido , pero jamás se le paso por su mente , que iba a su fin .una voz en su mente le decía ¡peligro!, pero ella no la hacia caso , cuando escucho que ese ruido se acercaba mas a ella , dio unos pasos atrás.

Edward no había dicho palabra alguna cuando llego a su casa , El había visto esos ojos chocolates antes , y sabia exactamente donde.

-Hijo , Tu conoces a esa chica verdad.- Carlisle no estaba molesto con el , al contrario estaba muy feliz de el , pero ella había llegado tarde , muy tarde.

-Verdad- afirmó un Edward sonriente. Alice Comenzó a dar unos saltitos de emoción.

-Edward , Edward- grito Alice en su mente.

-¿Qué quieres enana?- dijo Edward en voz alta.

-Vamos tengo que decirte algo.- Alice halo del brazo a Edward , y lo llevo hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto un Edward curioso.

-Acabo de ver tu Boda.!- Edward rodeo los ojos ,y eso que tenia de bueno.

-¿y eso que?- Alice levanto una ceja sonriente.

-No con Reneesme , si no con otra chica , nunca antes la había visto , pero tu sonreías al igual que ella , Hermano serás Feliz.- Edward sonrío de Pensar que esa chica pudiera ser su Bella.

-No digas tonterías Alice , me caso en cinco días.- La sonrisa de Edward desapareció.

-Si lo se , pero también vi que ya tuviste tu primer encuentro con esa chica.- Alice sonrío, Edward sonrío de oreja a oreja, ¿ y si Alice dice la verdad? ¿ y si es su bella con quien debería hacer su vida? ¿ Bella?.

-Así lo hayas visto , Ali me caso en cinco días.-Alice sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Esta bien Edward , si no me quieres creer no lo hagas , el tiempo lo dirá.-Alice sonrío irónicamente de lo que había dicho. Edward negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Alice y Edward estaban ya por la puerta y entrar a la casa ; cuando de repente Alice se queda paralizada una visión , Era Bella en el bosque ,estaba en peligro , en demasiado peligro, Edward vio los pensamientos de Alice

-Bella- susurro Edward asustado. puso los ojos como platos, y salio como una bala en dirección del Bosque. Alice lo siguió , pero el era demasiado rápido y aun mas que su ángel era la que estaba en peligro.

Edward sintió el olor de bella , le quemo su garganta , pero poco le importaba ahora lo único que pensaba era que su Bella este a salvo.

-Ahh!- los gritos de Bella alarmaron mas a Edward.

PRIMER CAPITULO DE EL ULTIMO ATARDECER


	3. segundo cap: Angel

SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE EL ULTIMO ATARDECER

-Quien anda ahí?- grito Bella ya comenzando asustarse.

-Dígame o si no grito-amenazo bella , sin saber el peligro que Corria.

-Por que esa actitud , relájate , a pesar de los años sigues igual de terca.-bella miraba por todas partes , y no había nadie.

-Me estas buscando?- pregunto la voz familiar para Bella .

-Sal de donde estas!- exigió bella- O me tienes miedo?- Bella comenzó a usar su voz intimidante , pero no funciono por que la voz familiar soltó en carcajadas.

-No estoy para juego , así que si no te vas a mostrar me largo de aquí.- bella escupió las palabras sin un atisbo de miedo , ya que si el no se mostraba es por que no era de temer , gran error.

Bella comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa , pero antes de que pudiera contar 2 tenia enfrente a un hombre con una mirada asesina , Bella se le salieron los ojos de orbita.

-Te asuste?- pregunto malévolamente .

-James..- susurro bella , asustada.

-Parece que si te acuerdas de mi , jamás pensé volver a verte y mucho menos en el mismo lugar , acaso te sigue protegiendo ese. - Edward no era un lindo recuerdo para James , pues gracias a el y a su familia , vivio 11 años de martirio y escondiéndose y esperar el momento preciso para atacar .

-TU , pensé que estabas…-

-Muerto- concluyo James . A Bella le dio un escalofrío.

-Tienes miedo- grito acusadoramente james. Bella levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

-Jamás - su voz era firme y muy clara , cosa que no supo como lo logro.

-Pues , te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.-James empujo fuerte a Bella , ella se estrello contra un árbol , se aguanto el dolor y se hizo la fuerte .

-Es todo lo que tienes.- lo reto Bella , ella sabia que el era un peligro pero el la habia llamado débil , no lo iba permitir. James se amargo mucho mas , y la cogio fuerte y la elevo y la volvió aventar contra otro árbol ya que el otro se destruyo.

Bella se levanto lentamente , y este sonrío malévolamente.

-Aun no me sorprendes.- James gruño , ya estaba hartándose de esta situación.

-Te vas arrepentir Bella esta vez nadie te va salvar.- gruño

Se acerco a ella y le tiro una cachetada. A este hecho si le dolió. Pero se aguanto , le doblo el brazo dejándola inmovilizada.

-Ah!- este hecho le hizo sonreír a james.

Se acerco a su cuello , y mostró los dientes .

-Vas ser tu fin , y te arrepentirás de todo lo que me causaste.-se acerco lentamente a su cuello , pero haciéndole doler el brazo a bella , los quejidos de Bella eran música para los oídos de James.

Cuando James rozó el cuello de Bella ella cerro los ojos fuerte, un golpe sordo tocaron los oídos de esta, abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a su ángel , quería ayudarle pues había visto que James era muy fuerte , y no iba permitir que su ángel salga lastimado. Corrió para darle un golpe con la madera que encontró en el piso.

-No- susurro, una joven no muy alta a bella; la miro confundida pues parecía que no era de temer.

-Pero Edward , le van hacer daño.-la voz de Bella era de desesperación , quería ayudar a Edward , pero esta chica tenia mucha fuerza , aunque todas las personas eran mas fuertes que ella. Bella se quejo bajito.

Edward volteo a Bella cuando se quejo , se distrajo solo por un momento , pero el suficiente para que James huyera .

-Maldita sea! , no de nuevo- susurro Edward. Bella corrió a su encuentro. Cogio el rostro de Edward entre sus manos.

-Estas bien- pregunto ella preocupada, Edward la miro como si el mundo girara en torno a ella, Alice río bajito. Pero no destrozo tan bella escena.

-Si solo estas bien tu.- bella asintió con la cabeza, se abrazaron tiernamente, y entonces a bella le vino un de-yavu

*** sabes que hueles muy bien- susurro James.

-No lo sabia pero ahora si.- la voz de niña de bella, no fue un pretexto para james , se acerco a ella lentamente, los dientes de este rozaron el cuello de esta bello cerro sus ojitos fuerte , Después solo se oyó un golpe sordo , Edward se fue a coger a la niña que había sido herida por James en su brazo.

-Gracias- Edward se concentro solo en ella , no sabia por que , pero no quería separarse de esta niña.

-Estas bien- pregunto Bella.

-Si solo estas bien tu- a bella se le dibujo una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro. ***

-Tu - acuso Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño confundido.

-Tu me salvaste de este mismo hombre cuando era niña , si no fuera por ti , yo… -Edward se acerco a ella. Y la abrazo.

Se aparto solo un poco para mirarle la cara , sus respiraciones eran agitada , pegaron sus frentes , estaban a menos de un centímetro de rozar sus labios.

4to cap de el ultimo atardecer

-No- dijo Alice con un hilo de voz , bella se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer y un nombre se le cruzo por la mente JACOB , el no se merecía eso . Edward también se le cruzo un nombre NESSIE su futuro , no debía flaquearse por una humana no por una humana , por el bien de ella y de el seria mejor dejar todo aquí.

-Sera mejor que me valla - la voz de Bella a penas se escuchaba.

-Si creo que es lo mejor , acabes de sufrir un …- Edward no sabia como expresarse por que ella no sabia nada sobre vampiros.

Bella comenzó a caminar en dirección a cualquier lado un poco confundida.

-Adonde vas?- pregunto Edward extraño , no sabia como actuar esa chica le producía unos sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido , era raro hasta podía escuchar su corazón palpitar sabiendo que eso es imposible.

-En realidad no se- a bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta . Bella comenzó a correr , las lagrimas comenzaron a caer , se había dado cuenta ya no tenia dudas , Sentía algo muy especial por Edward algo que la hacia despreciable pues se va a casar con Jacob según ella el hombre perfecto.

-Déjala hermano , es lo mejor ; es muy peligroso para ella , déjala- Edward tenia ganas de correr y alcanzarla ,pero ya era muy tarde y no por que no pueda alcanzarla si no por que así hubiera una oportunidad para que su amor sea permitido ella se casaría en unos días de todas formas.

Comenzó a correr pero en dirección opuesta a la de bella ; se odiaba y mucho , por fin podía haber sido ¿feliz? , pero justamente tarde muy tarde , corría a todas sus fuerzas se sentía bien pero no el suficiente para alejar a bella de sus pensamientos.

-Estupido , eres un estupido , eres un ser despreciable.-Reneesme lo observo detenidamente , sentía que edward no se merecía lo que ella le estaba haciendo , si ella tuviera oportunidad de llorar lo haría , pero eso era imposible siendo ella una vampira .

-Edward, tengo que hablar contigo.- Nessie se mordió el labio. Y los pensamientos de nessie hicieron acto de presencia , estaba mostrándole todo lo que paso con Emmet y ella el primer beso , la noche de miedos , el apagon ,y cuando ella y el se comprometieron y el dolor que ella sentía la ver a emmet a los ojos., algo que había ocultado buen tiempo ¿como ? Pues en realidad no lo sabe. Edward la miro a los ojos, su cara se torno de dolor.

-¿Por qué?- le exigió Edward .Reneesme solo se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Perdon , Perdon …-repetía Reneesme

-Solo vete , y se Feliz , como intentare hacerlo yo.- Edward comenzó a correr de nuevo , al menos no viviría en una mentira con Reneesme , pues no la ama , pero ahora ¿ que iba hacer? Seguir a Bella.

-Yo también te quiero Jacob , también - la voz de bella era una mentira , ella misma sabia que eso no era verdad , ella no quería a Jacob , Edward escucho la voz de Bella , pero eso fue lo menos que importo ahí lo que importaba era que ella quería a su novio y no a el. Si pudiera llorar lo haría , si pudiera gritar que ama a bella lo haría, si pudiera coger a bella y darle un beso también lo haría.

Bella sintió que la observaban miro a todos lados , pero no había nadie , en un momento pensó que era Edward ,pero no había nadie.

-Que tienes ?- pregunto Jacob sentía a bella distante , como si estuviera hablando con la pared. -Tal vez ya se entero? - se pregunto Jacob.

-Nada , solo que estoy un poco nerviosa. Ya sabes lo de la boda- el rostro de Edward no se alejaba de los pensamientos de bella ; Jacob no sabia si decirlo o no a bella sobre su ''relación'' con rosalie .

-Así yo también un poco, pero después pasa , según mi mama - se comenzó a reír nervioso.

-No , no y No , por que justamente ella , por que bella , tenias que enamorarte de ella .- Edward tenia los puños apretados , quería que Bella fuera de el , y de nadie mas , era posesivo con alguien que no le pertenecía .

A veces el amor es raro no saben lo que les depara este sentimiento extraño , no sabe las decisiones que pueden tomar en nombre del amor , es pecado amar a un hombre , cuando te vas a casar en unos días , eso lo sabia Bella , ella estaba mal pues la decisión que tome es la que decida su futuro , Edward ya no se casaría pero va vivir toda su eterna vida amando a una persona que nunca podrá ser parte de su vida , su complemento , su media naranja o como lo quieran llamar no siempre tienen que estar juntos , que para encontrarlo dicen que tienes que llorare mucho , reír como si fuera la ultima vez y amar como si fuera la primera vez todos los días.


End file.
